


Early Morning

by SharpAttack



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Bloodhound unmasked headcanons, Elliot just having a nice morning with his beautiful partner, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 07:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20111215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharpAttack/pseuds/SharpAttack
Summary: In the Early Morning I find I love you more then the day before.





	Early Morning

Elliot doesn’t know how he got so lucky with Bloodhound, the two have been dating for two years now and were finally offically moved in.   
  
It’s in those early moments when Elliot can catch Bloodhound still sleeping that makes everything feel right in the world. No bad past to think about, just a warm body close and their partners earthy smell tickling his nose.

  
It’s been only this half year that Bloodhound finally walks around without their mask in the house. Elliot still feels like everytime he sees them without it, like it’s the first time.   
  
Tan skin, short curly red hair, wispy and soft to the touch. The scars that scratch up the hunter’s face, just adding character to the surprisingly soft features, Heart shaped face with freckles littered all around their face. Barely a spot left blank.   
  
One of their body modifications were false canine teeth that poke out from their lips. Sharp and gold in color. One that Elliot likes a lot, considering his neck and thighs were permanently marked by them.   
  
A red angel piercing always caught his eye, Bloodhound was amazingly talented in many aspects. One of their simpler ones was collecting stones and making jewelry. Jasper was the one right above their lips.   
  
Elliot remembers blushing when Bloodhound noted how he used that piercing to always look at their lips.   
  
Snake bites below the lips with two obsidian stones with gold clasps that peak around the edge. Bloodhound almost never takes those off, since Elliot bought them for their first year anniversery.   
  
There were other piercings, but those were the ones Elliot always admired the most. Tattoos lined their back, protective symbols they informed him. Most done when they were a child, that is all they would speak about it.   
  
_ “It is far from me not trusting you, it is more to with the hurt it brings me.” Bloodhound’s voice was just as calm and pleasent without the mask. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “Don’t worry about it Bloo, you don’t need to tell me anything if you don’t feel like it.” Elliot assured his partner. _ _   
_ __   
Elliot knows enough about them, more would be nice but they’re private and he can understand that. Sometimes people just need an oversharer and a talkative partner to fill the space between the dark moments.   
  
Elliot learned that early on. Before he can get lost in his thought. Two taps on his bare chest bring him back. “Mornin beautiful, hungry?”   
  
“Yes, do you wish for me to cook?” They offer with a soft smile and ladded eyes.   
  
“Nah, I got it Bloo. You rest up. Got a game today right?” Bloodhound releases him so he can get up and start breakfast. “Any requests Champion?”   
  
Bloodhound release a soft laugh. “French toast?”   
  
“With bacon, sausage and eggs right?” Elliot says with a grin that widens when he get’s Bloodhound’s cheek’s to pinken   
  
“Cmon right up!” Elliot is really happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Just some cute fluff ya know? Just cleanse the soul a bit.


End file.
